Heero Smells
by lain
Summary: See the title...*scratches head* um, yeah. Duo's POV; shounen ai; 1+2/2+1


Uh, I have no excuse for this fic except that I'm glad I got my lazy butt writing again...even if the finished product was this^^' Oh well. Please enjoy or just humour me by replying that someone actually read it.  
  
Heero Smells  
  
Author: lain  
Pairings: 1+2/2+1  
Warning: Came to me when I was trying to sleep at 3 in the morning. Duo's very OOC but I guess love can make a person nuts ^.^;  
Disclaimer: Not mine. It's theirs so quit rubbing it in---you're hurting my feelings.  
  
[Duo's POV]  
  
Heero smells.   
  
Wait! Before you run after my koi with a soap and washcloth just listen. Geeze, some people. Anyway... Heero has a smell and it is not a bad thing---it is a smell all to his own, a unique blend of what makes Heero well...Heero. Don't look at me like that! He just does, okay?  
  
How to describe it? Well, let's see...one word: Intoxicating.  
  
Intoxicating is such a tricky word to describe but that's what he smells like. It's musky and sweet at the same time. It really gets in your head among other things...ahem.  
  
Obviously, he smells good straight after a shower from the soap and shampoo. All fresh and clean. Obviously. Who in the world would come out just as stinky as they came in the first place? Anyway, he has taken a liking to my strawberry and kiwi shampoo. Well, his hair has been oh-so manageable lately and who am I complain? Broken combs and brushes are now hard to come by, between his mop and my long hair we go through brushes and combs pretty fast. Besides, he did mention something about always having a part of me with him wherever he maybe. Heero can be so romantic, and he wasn't even trying. He had said it so bluntly as if I should not have even asked him in the first place. Sigh, my Hee-chan's so incredibly cute, I just want to jump him and eat him all up...cough. Sorry, back to the topic...um, where was I? Oh, right right.  
  
He even smells good right after a tough battle or a day of repairs on Zero. Musky and dirty. If it were anyone else but him, I would not even touch nor come near them with a ten-foot pole, well not really but you get the gist of it. I guess I am bias on that but Hee-chan's a special case^__~ I have a habit to just put one of his shirts against my nose and just inhale away. Who knew sweat and the scent of axle grease could be so heady. He makes me dizzy. Heero's a drug, you should try it. On second thought, don't he's only mine to enjoy. So there!  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Um, nothing?" Duo drew away from his position where he propped his chin on top of Heero's head. "You smell."  
  
"Okay..." Heero said slowly. He looked quizzically up at his koi from his chair [1]. "Should I take a shower?"  
  
"No," Duo amended quickly. "Well, you just-you just smell..." Duo finished lamely. He couldn't quite explain.  
  
Brows wrinkled in confusion. "O~okay. I had a shower but did have to work on Zero," said Heero.  
  
Duo resumed his previous position on top of Heero's head. He inhaled deeply. Yep. Heero did smell of strawberry and kiwi from his shower mingled with the scent of one would get from a taxing repair on a gundam. It was just so Heero.  
  
Duo heaved a sigh, a happy smile against Heero's scalp. "Doesn't matter either way you still smell," came the muffled reply.  
  
Abruptly Heero dragged Duo from behind his chair and had the braided boy straddle his lap. Duo yelped in surprise. "He-Hee-chan!"  
  
"If I didn't love you koi, I would have been offended," Heero smirked up at his lover, one hand wrapped around Duo's braid.  
  
Duo grinned. "Heero, you smell." He bent down, planting a kiss on smirking lips then whispered against Heero's ear, "And I love it."  
  
Owari?  
  
I think something for a Heero POV is in order.  
  
[1] I always seem to have him seated down on a chair; seems to be a pattern for me.   
  
  
I quite enjoyed that. It was sweet and short and didn't require too much...uh, thinking_;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
